Smash Academy
by LightLitAflame
Summary: Oh boy, isn't this original. A Super Smash Bros high school AU. My genius ideas continue to impress me. Anyway, the students of Smash Academy are peaceful, to put it gently. All that seems to change when our protagonists begin having strange dreams, or...could they possibly be memories?
1. A Lot of Backstory

…**OH MY HOLY GODS, I'M ALIVE.**

**Gods above, it's been a while, huh FFN? To explain what the hell happened to me here's a quick list.**

**My stupid keyboard is failing on me, so writing at home is no longer an option.**

**My backup USB, which had all my current works stored on it, was destroyed.**

**My computer, FOR SOME REASON, decided it would be a good idea to get rid of EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER I EVER WROTE. I'm working on getting them back, but it'll take a while.**

**So, I have a new method for this. Write every chapter for this new story on my iPad, then upload THAT to my Wattpad account. THEN I copy paste the published chapter onto Word and upload it here.**

**Due to this being on Wattpad, this will be one of the only Author's Notes. So I'll just get the disclaimer out of the way and you can all enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WORKS MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THIS STORY, AND WILL NOT TOLERATE ANY FORM OF PLAGARISM INVOLVING THIS STORY.**

…**That is all. Enjoy, folks!**

Chapter One: A Lot of Backstory

_In the beginning of our nation, there was simply a bare field that stretched for miles, with few people who called it home. These people would eventually create the many races we see today around Sub-Emiss, the united nation of over forty-million people of every race imaginable._

_There are Mobians, Hylians, Dreamlandians, Pokemon, Angels, humans, etc, etc, etc. All of them hailed from different parts of the land, tending not to stray from their own homelands, until the beginning of the Hand linage set out the unite them all. Once doing so, the Hand then created Smashville, our capital and my current home._

_There have been many legends surrounding the other people of old, such as a hero in green and his princess as well as a Mobian who could run faster than sound itself, but they are nothing more than folklore. I prefer to look at what is proven, not what is yet to be._

_I myself am Hylian, while my friends are of the other various races, not counting Pokemon. After all, who has ever heard of a talking Pokemon?_

_To end this, I believe that..._

Zelda stopped writing. She searched her mind for the perfect conclusion, but drew a blank. "_Oh well. I suppose it'll come to me eventually. After all, I still have a whole three months to finish this. Time for some fun," _she thought to herself.

'Princess' Zelda Nohansen was one of the few people at Smash Academy who came from a well off family. The way the students of said academy make this fact known is by calling every well off student 'Prince', 'Princess' or any variation. Of course, this didn't bother those few students a bit.

Zelda, also known as the brainiac of SA, was adored at the academy. Even though she came across as cold hearted initially, she was truly a kind and charming girl. Due to the Incident, her friends tended to do whatever they could to make her smile, a so called 'secret' she was well aware of. She appreciated the sentiment, though.

She looked around at her surroundings, seeming to have lost herself for a moment. She had been nestled under the tall oak tree near the bottom left area of campus. The oak had been lovingly nicknamed the Great Deku Tree after a few students took a Mythology lesson to heart. All around her students were slowly trickling out, heading towards their respective homes. Even though classes had started a mere week ago, Zelda's sensitive Hylian ears were picking up mentions of students drowning in homework already. She could already feel the air getting a bit chillier; who knew how cold it would be once winter came?

Near the main gate, a group of students waited for their friend. Zelda smiled when she saw one rather eye-catching student impatiently tapping his foot against the ground and sending her a death glare. He never really liked staying in one place for too long.

Zelda closed her notebook, gathered her things and stood up. The impatient student let out a relieved groan and began to loudly thank the Gods for that small mercy on him. Zelda jogged up to her friends so she didn't keep the 'poor soul' waiting any longer.

"Thank Gods you showed up, Zel! I thought Sonic's head was gonna explode if he waited any longer!" said a brown haired boy who was grinning energetically.

"You know, on second thought, go sit under Great Deku Tree some more. I'd like to see that," said a girl with a blonde ponytail.

"Ha ha, Aran. I'm sure you'd pick out great flowers for my funeral," stated the impatient student bluntly. Unlike the other two, who looked much more humanoid, this student was an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog. So, now you see which one is this posse's odd one out.

"I'm sure Pit would like to see if you have any brains in there as much as I do. Am I right, Angelface?" asked the blonde, looking over at the brunet.

"Uh, I dunno, Samus. I don't think having hedgehog guts splattered on me would be the best outcome of this," said the brunet, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm just going to stay out of this conversation and pretend to stare off into the distance," muttered Zelda, who proceeded to roll her eyes.

"Whoa there, Princess! When did you get so sassy?" asked the hedgehog, waving a finger at her. "I expected better from you. Or, wait, lemme rephrase that, I expected _you_ to rub off on _us_, not the opposite!"

"Oh, look, a Pidove. I'll just ignore this strange little noise that keeps bothering my faux non-interest and watch it."

These stooges happened to be three of Zelda's closest friends at Smash Academy, Pit Icarus, Samus Aran and Sonic Chaos. Zelda had been friends with them ever since her first year there, when Sonic instantly made himself known to the student body by yelling for 'Brownie', who was sitting by herself on the first day of classes, to come join him and his friends for lunch.

"Uh, earth to Angelface? White's showing, buddy. Turn down the enthusiasm."

Zelda was snapped out of her short reverie at the sound of Samus's voice. She turned her gaze to Pit, who let out a little yelp of surprise and tugged down on his simple blue hoodie. Sure enough, a few white feathers had been snagged in the back.

"To be honest, I think it's total bull that you have to hide your wings from now on," murmured Samus so quietly that a normal human couldn't pick up what exactly she had said. But, judging by the worried glance Zelda and Sonic then shared, it was clear they had heard perfectly.

Recently, there had been a new rule for Angels in Sub-Emiss: they had to keep their wings hidden while in public at the risk of receiving a major fine.

"Well, it isn't the weirdest rule they've put out. I mean, did you see that 'No magic' one? Who the heck still believes in magic these days?" pointed out Pit. "And besides, it doesn't bother Mom that much, so why should I care?"

"Pit, I hate to be the one to point this out, but with all the trouble Pittooey's gettin' into, I think that's the least of Paulie's worries."

Sonic had a point. Palutena, Pit's adoptive mother, was a prideful woman, but always had her hands full when it came to Dark Pit, Pit's twin brother. If that thing about evil twins was true, Dark Pit was a textbook case of one. Dark Pit, or Pittoo, was always getting sent to the principal's office or getting sent home or worse. Every week he seemed to have gotten into some form of trouble and every time he relied on his adoptive mother and his twin to bail him out.

"Well...yeah, I guess you're right. Hey, Zel, do we need to stop by the elementary school today, or is someone else picking up Tetris?" Pit asked, smiling at the prospect of seeing Zelda's younger sister, Tetra.

"Luckily for you, Pit, it's my day today. And besides, Sonic needs to pick up Miles, right?" Zelda looked at Sonic, who smirked right back at her.

"Bingo. Prob'ly still hangin' out with his girlfriend, though."

"Girlfriend? When did this happen?" questioned Samus, putting her hands on her hips.

Sonic chuckled. "Last week. It was pretty much inevitable, considering how much he kept talking about 'the bunny girl' in his new classroom."

Zelda smiled. Cream Jardin, an adorable new arrival to Smashville, seemed to win the heart of every person she met. Of course she would win over Miles Prower, Sonic's adopted brother. Speaking of which, she had mentioned step-siblings who were going to SA and her elementary once they got settled into the house.

"Hey, doesn't she have siblings who go to SA?" Zelda asked, glancing at Sonic.

"Yeah. Two of them. Showed them around today," said Sonic, bringing a fist up to his chin and drooping one of his ears to show he was trying to remember. "Silver and...Blaze, I think? Silver was cool, Blaze literally did not say a single thing."

Samus snorted at that. "You're kidding. Not one word?"

"Nada. Kind of made it hard to remember her."

The group of four stopped talking as they approached the elementary school, Smashing Young. When she was little, Zelda had always made fun of that name with her friends. But that was long ago, back when that friend actually talked to her and before the Incident. Sure enough, Miles was in the hallway, at his locker, holding hands with his so called girlfriend Cream. Tetra, as Zelda took immediate note, was nowhere to be seen.

"Hiya, Tails!" shouted Sonic, waving erratically in the air to get his 'brother' to see him. Tails, as Miles preferred to be called, saw Sonic and lit up, saying goodbye to Cream

, grabbing his backpack and running into Sonic's arms.

After getting out of the bear hug, Tails comically frowned and punched Sonic lightly in the arm. "What took you so long, Sonic? Me and Cream were waiting and waiting and waiting!"

"Hey, blame miss Slowpoke over here!" said Sonic mid laughter, raising his hands in defence and tilting his head towards Zelda.

"Miss Zelda isn't a Slowpoke, Sonic! The problem is that you're too slow!" said Tails, sticking out his tongue.

"Ouch! Low blow, bro!"

During the whole scenario, Cream had skipped up behind Tails and was listening to that entire spiel.

"Erm, Tails, where's Tetra?" asked Zelda, who had been scanning the halls for her sister that entire time.

Tails shrugged, but Cream lit up and raised her hand in the air. "Oh! Tetra's with my sister!"

"Used to be," said the girl of the moment, walking to her locker and grabbing her bag. "Impa said she was making Cucco tonight, right Zellie?"

"Mm hm. That means we'd better be getting home soon," started Zelda, before Tetra cut her off.

"Or Hilda'll have our heads, I know, I know!" Tetra obediently held Zelda's hand as soon as she was ready.

While leaving though, four kids excitedly yelled out for their big siblings. For a rabbit and a raccoon that Zelda hadn't previously noticed, it was for a purple cat who kept her gaze on the concrete below her.

However, the other two yelled out to a person who made Zelda's face go pale and her heart sink. She tore her gaze away from the big brother and awkwardly stared up at the sky instead. Zelda's three friends looked at her worriedly, knowing very well who that person was. She still couldn't bear to see him, after all those years.

"I'm assuming that cat was Blaze?" asked Pit, attempting to break the awkward silence that had descended onto them during the walk home. Sonic nodded in response.

"The raccoon was named Marine. She's new here. She just came to school today," said Tails, who had already taken out a worksheet and was examining it thoroughly.

"Uh oh. Was she nice enough?" asked Sonic, seeing Tails frowning.

"She's really loud!" said Tails, covering his ears.

Tetra laughed. "That's only because we were playing pirate, matey!"

"Can't pirates be quiet?" asked Tails hopefully.

"NOPE!" yelled Tetra, as to prove her point.

The four teenagers couldn't help but smile at Tetra's enthusiasm. Tetra was almost the polar opposite of her sisters, with tanned skin and cat-like eyes. The only things that Zelda and Tetra had in common were their natural blonde hair (even though Zelda had dyed her hair brown ages ago) and their last name. Tetra had always been an adventurous girl, dreaming of becoming a pirate or sailor once she grew up, which was the exact opposite of what Zelda wanted to be.

"Well, what if the pirates were in space? There's no sound there, so they can't be loud!" Tails said with a triumphant smile.

The teenagers' grins immediately faltered.

"Yeah, but those pirates would prob'ly use their swords to do the talking! Hyahh!" Tetra yelled again, whacking Tails with a stick she found on the ground.

"Can we stop talking about space pirates now?" asked Samus quietly, keeping her gaze on the ground below.

Everyone kept silent after that. It couldn't be Tails and Tetra's fault, after all, they couldn't have known Samus's parents were killed by a gang called the Space Pirates. It was a touchy subject for Samus to talk about, for whenever they were mentioned, she got a dangerous gleam in her eyes and seemed to be contemplating what methods would work best to kill every Space Pirate in existence.

"Alright, since it's been a long day and we all probably feel like cr-" Sonic stopped himself short, glancing at the two younger kids, "_crud_, let's delay band practice for an hour. So, you guys show up at my place around eight, got it?"

The three others gave some form of approval and proceeded to go their separate ways, with Pit heading for his family's house, Samus heading for her apartment, Sonic and Tails heading for their own home and Zelda and Tetra heading for their family's mansion.

Ever since she was a little girl, Zelda had marvelled at her home, thinking of how much it looked like a castle. When they were younger, she and her sister had joked that the guards were always asleep at their castle, confusing most other people who showed up.

As soon as they entered, Zelda could smell the tempting aroma of fried Cucco, no doubt Impa's fault. Seeing a flash of black hair, Zelda entered the kitchen to find one of the other inhabitants of the mansion reading a newspaper at the table.

"Hello, Hilda-" Zelda started, before the dark-haired girl brought her gaze to meet Zelda's.

"There was another disappearance today," Hilda replied bluntly, going back to her paper.

"_Nice to see you too, sister dear," _thought Zelda.

Hilda was Zelda's rarely seen twin sister. Unlike Zelda, Hilda had black hair and startling red eyes, not to mention she was very anti-social. Not to say Zelda was a social butterfly herself, but compared to Hilda, she was the friendliest girl in all of Sub-Emiss. Due to her anti-socialness, Hilda was homeschooled by their guardian, Impa. When they were younger, Zelda and Hilda were almost an inseparable unit. But then Zelda had made friends at her school, and the two sisters had continued drifting apart ever since.

Zelda made a beeline for the comfort of her own room, which almost had the appearance of a study or library due to all the bookshelves inside of it. To say Zelda was a bookworm would be an understatement.

Zelda smiled when she saw a chat box with 'KnightOfTheWind' had already shown up on her laptop, which she seemed to have forgotten to shut down again . Of course Sonic would already be home. Sonic was the fastest person in all of SA, a fact he was rather proud of and flaunted every chance he got. Why he chose the screen name 'Knight of the Wind' instead of 'Blue Blur' was a secret to everyone.

"**HeyPrincess. Just wanted to know if you want B of I set up for tonight.**"

Zelda rolled her eyes and quickly typed back her response. "**What do you think the answer to that question is?**"

Almost immediately, a new reply popped up on the screen. "**A simple yes would have been fine. Got it, it'll be ready for you once you get here.**"

Zelda had to resist the urge to let out a squeal of excitement. One of the things she would never forgive Pit for was getting her addicted to the Binding of Isaac. Every chance she got, she asked her friends to let her play. And every time they complained that she was addicted to the game, she pointed out all of their impressive video game, comic and DVD collections. That shut them up quickly.

"Zelda, dinner time!" shouted Impa. Zelda shut down her laptop and walked to the dining room, where Hilda and Tetra were already seated. After saying their prayers, Tetra almost immediately dove into devouring her fried Cucco leg.

While eating, Zelda couldn't help but glance at the three empty seats near the head of the table. One was for her deceased father, Daphnes. Even though he had died two years ago, Zelda still expected to see his smiling face there every day. The second was for her absent mother, who was never present. They only knew she was alive due to the fact that she had left a note next to baby Tetra the day she had arrived, stating her name, birthday and everything else her father and Impa needed to know. The only thing Zelda knew about her mother was her name, Hylia.

The final seat, however, was the hardest to look at. That seat used to be her older sister's. Sheik, the aforementioned older sister, had disappeared from home less than a year ago. It had been the second person who was close to Zelda gone after the Incident, and Zelda had taken it hard. One day Sheik was there, the next she wasn't.

Zelda forced a smile at looked at Hilda. "So Hilda, who disappeared this time?"

Hilda raised an eyebrow and glanced briefly at Zelda, as if surprised she spoke at all. "A young boy named Lucas. Nobody we know, thank the Gods."

In Zelda's opinion, that last bit was completely unnecessary. "Erm, Impa, I'll be going to Sonic's house around eight today, so can I visit the library before?" Zelda asked, looking at her guardian.

"Yes, Zelda. That's fine by me. Just don't stay there too late, alright?" Impa said with a smile.

"Yes, Impa, I won't."

Thankfully, Zelda was spared any more conversation once Tetra starting telling Impa all about Marine, who seemed to be her new best friend. Once she finished her meal, Zelda went back up to her room and grabbed everything she needed to go out: her laptop, her wallet, her notebook, a watch and a few other things. Before heading out the door, she shouted to her family that she was heading out and, after hearing some form of acknowledgement from Impa, let out a sigh of relief. Finally, some time to herself.

Little did Zelda know, soon she would have plenty of time to herself. For a long, long time...


	2. An Old Friend

**Uh, quick author's note: I'm trying for one update a week, but I can't make any promises.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

An Old Friend

The library, one of Zelda's favourite places to be, wasn't far from SA at all. Trying to blend in amongst the crowds of Smashville as much as possible, Zelda pulled down at the black hood of her jacket. With her long jacket and scarf, Zelda's form was almost completely concealed, save for a bit of her face peeking through her hood. She had to pray to the Gods every time she went into the crowds she wouldn't run into Him or his siblings.

This 'Him' was Link Ordona, her former best friend. A long time ago, he, Zelda and Midna were just as close as Hilda and Zelda used to be. But after the Incident, the two avoided each other as if they had the Plague. Zelda wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, and it seemed to her that he returned the sentiment.

Staying undetected, Zelda entered her second home. The familiar sound of silence greeted her warmly, and it took every fiber of decorum she had to not yell hello to the building. According to the plaque outside, the library used to be called the Temple of Time, but had been turned into a library by one of the wealthiest people in all of Sub-Emiss.

"Zelda Nohansen, kindly get your butt over here and give me a hug," said a female voice near one of the shelves. It only took Zelda a glance at the familiar black and purple cloak to identify the owner as Robin Grim.

Robin was one of Sheik's old friends, but she had admitted to being closer to Zelda than she ever had been to Sheik. She was eight years older than Zelda and had gone to New Ylisse, which was another area in Sub-Emiss, after she graduated from SA. She usually was one of the first people noticed and a person to be ignored due to her natural stark white hair and the fact that she always wore the same cloak every day, but she truly had a warm heart and would listen to any problem to come up with a strategy to beat it.

"You're back!" Zelda couldn't mask the joy in her voice as she embraced Robin. After letting go, Zelda attempted to drag Robin to a nearby table. "So, how was New Ylisse? I want every detail!"

Robin got a dreamy look in her eyes before speaking. "Oh Zellie, you would have loved it there. So many libraries and old buildings, not to mention the people were the friendliest you'd ever meet! And also...I sort of have a confession to make."

Zelda frowned. "Robin Fell Grim, what did you destroy there?"

Robin's smile only widened. "Actually...that's Robin Fell _Exalt_ now."

Zelda's jaw dropped. "You didn't. Tell me you didn't get married and not mention anything to us."

Zelda's false dread turned into joy at the sight of a wedding ring on Robin's finger. "I did," said Robin. "And, to prove you didn't change a bit since I left, what are the names of the royal family of New Ylisse?"

"Emmeryn, Chrom and Lissa Exalt," Zelda said immediately. The realization only came a few seconds after saying it. "Oh my holy Gods. You got married to Chrom Exalt?!"

Robin had a smile that stretched ear to ear as she nodded yes. Zelda finally couldn't hold back her squeals of excitement and started acting like a fangirl right in the middle of the library.

"Still in a library, Zellie. Tut tut, looks like you _did_ change," Robin said, looking disapproving. "Well, I have to get going. Need to check on Lucina and Morgan, I think I've left them alone with Chrom long enough."

Zelda looked incredibly confused at this. "Left Chrom alone with who?"

Robin turned around before stepping out the door, sending her a final smile. "You thought me and Chrom didn't jump at the first chance to have kids?" Robin's smile only grew when she saw Zelda's awestruck expression. "I'll call Sheik and see if I can come over sometime so you two can meet them. See you later, Zellie."

Zelda kept her awestruck expression for more than ten heartbeats before finally snapping out of it and checking her watch. Her eyes widened when she saw it was fifteen minutes past eight. How long had she spent there?

"Shit, I'm late!" she quietly said, pulling up her hood and starting to walk out the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Zelda had finally reached Sonic's house. She could already hear faint guitar strums coming from the garage, they had already started. She quickened her pace and entered the garage, where the other three had already moved onto another song.

"Live and learn! Hanging on the edge of tomorrow, live and learn! From the words of yesterday, live and learn! If you beg or if you borrow, live and learn, you may never find your way..." Sonic trailed off as soon as he saw Zelda. Thankfully, Samus quickly started the next verse, and Sonic easily fell back into the rhythm. Zelda waited for them to finish the song before speaking up.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I got caught up at the library."

"Of course you were. Because, even though we keep poisoning you with TV Tropes and bad Internet memes, you'll always be our little bookworm," said Samus with a chuckle. She put her guitar to the side and playfully ruffled Zelda's hair.

"Now that Zelda's here, can we _please_ start talking about the new song?" Pit begged, looking at Sonic.

The hedgehog shrugged. "Don't see why not. As long as Princess doesn't bail," Sonic winked at Zelda mockingly, "we should be good."

"...Do you even know what the new song'll be about?" Samus questioned, glaring at Sonic and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, no, but I was thinking something motivational. You know, like our last one."

The last one they had made was called 'Endless Possibility'. It was Sonic's pride and joy, not to mention it had been the only song the band performed for the school. Everyone had seemed to enjoy it, so Zelda thought another good song like that would be good.

"Yeah, about that..." Samus began, closing her eyes in thought for a moment. "Can't we go back to regular rock again? Another like 'I Am' would be preferable."

"Hm...I'll think about it. Actually, I _did_ have an idea for a rock song after I got home, but it'll take some time to finish it," said Sonic, looking to the ceiling. "I'm thinking it should be called 'One of Those Days'."

"Uh, why?" Pit asked, piping up from behind his drum kit.

"Because everyone, us included, have just had one of those awful days where nothing goes right," Sonic said. "Am I right?"

Zelda and the two others nodded. She could think of tons of horrible days in her life, such as the day when her sister disappeared, or the day of the Incident.

"Not bad...but what sort of awful day does a person like you have?" Samus demanded, smirking triumphantly.

"One filled with people chasing me to the ends of Sub-Emiss. Your point?"

Zelda zoned out from the conversation after that. Mainly because the Binding of Isaac was sitting _right there_ and she wasn't playing it. After a bit more discussion, Zelda heard the others agree on completing 'One of Those Days' before going inside to play Team Fortress 2.

Zelda didn't even notice that the clock was slowly approaching the line for ten-thirty, her curfew.

"Ahem, EARTH TO ZELDA!" Pit yelled from the doorway. Zelda impatiently paused her game and looked up at him. "Hate to snap you out of your B of I funk, but I'm pretty sure you have like ten minutes to get home."

Zelda almost leapt from her seat. She quickly gathered her things and dashed out the door, not caring that the hood of her jacket was down.

In her hasty exit, Zelda remembered three things. One, she hadn't told Robin about Sheik yet. Two, she hadn't told her friends about Robin's return. And three, to get home she'd have to go past Link's house.

Moving as quickly as she could, Zelda cursed herself for not noticing the time earlier. "This _cannot_ get any worse," she thought aloud.

Almost as if on cue, it started to rain.

"Of course. Curse you too, Gods."

"Um...I hate to interrupt that conversation you're having with yourself, but are you okay?"

Zelda whirled around upon hearing the unfamiliar voice to see a boy around her age standing there. He certainly looked strange, with his bunny-inspired coat and the small bird that sat on his shoulder. But, underneath the hood, she could see dark hair and bright red eyes. Zelda made a mental note of how he looked like Hilda and Link combined.

"O-oh! I'm sorry, you're probably freaked out or something. My name is Ravio," said the boy, lowering his hood. "And this is Sheerow." Ravio held out his hand and, almost immediately, the bird perched on his shoulder flew down and did a few loops around Ravio's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you both, but I'm really running late and wet right now," said Zelda, tugging at the hood of her own coat.

"Oh, well...if you want, you can come inside and dry off a bit," Ravio said, looking over at an all too familiar house. Zelda was tempted to say she was fine, but her freezing body complained.

"...Alright."

Ravio smiled. He walked up to the doorway and opened the door for her, letting her see the inside of her old best friend's house for the first time in forever.

It didn't seem to have changed much, with tree roots worming their way through loose floorboards and a dim lightbulb illuminating the entrance. Zelda could hear faint noises coming from what she assumed was a television and two sets of laughter accompanying it.

And, sure enough, sitting at the house's dining table with way too many cracks in it was her ex-best friend, Link Ordona.

He was listening to his FiPod, so he hadn't noticed her or Ravio enter. He brushed some of his dirty blond hair out of his bright blue eyes and frowned at his homework sheet.

Zelda forced herself to look away.

Ravio closed the door behind them, Sheerow flying close beside his head. "So, make yourself at home, miss!"

It had then occurred to Zelda that she hadn't given Ravio her name yet. "Oh, erm, my name is Zelda."

Ravio nodded and then went into the small kitchen, ignoring Link.

Zelda walked into the living room, where Link's younger siblings were squabbling.

"Your just jealous that _I_ have Ciela and the other fairies while you just have that stupid seagull!" The boy yelled, clutching protectively to his stuffed fairy plush.

"Gulley is not stupid! Tatl and Tael are!" The girl yelled right back.

"Toon! Aryll! No fighting!" Ravio said, poking his head into the doorway. The two siblings turned to Ravio and pouted, only then noticing Zelda standing there.

"Miss Zelda!" Toon shouted excitedly, running up to her and hugging her legs. Aryll looked at her brother with a confused expression on her face.

"Who's Miss Zelda?" Aryll asked. Toon stuck his tongue out at Aryll.

"You wouldn't know her, you were too little. Miss Zelda used to be Big Brother's best friend! But she stopped coming over after mommy and daddy left for the Sacred Realm," said Toon, not letting go of Zelda's legs at all. He looked up at Zelda, giving her the most pitiful puppy-dog eyes anyone could do. "Why didn't you come to visit, Miss Zelda?"

"I missed you too, Toony. I think that Link just...wanted to be alone after...Midna left," Zelda replied, biting her lip once she said Midna's name.

Thankfully, that awkward conversation ended quickly since Ravio called for dinner.

"Are you going to stay for dinner, Zellie?" Aryll asked, gazing hopefully up at Zelda.

Zelda, realizing she had no choice, followed Toon and Aryll to the dinner table. Link was still listening to his FiPod, completely unaware about the fact Zelda was standing right in front of him.

"Now, you two, you no the rules. Go put Ciela and Gulley away for dinner," Ravio scolded, putting a façade of disapproval on his face. The two siblings pouted and marched down the hallway to their rooms. Ravio looked thoughtfully at Link for a moment, then looked at Sheerow. "You know the drill, Sheerow."

Sheerow, apparently used to this routine, flew over and started repeatedly pecking Link's forehead. Link swore and pulled out his earphones.

"What the heck, Ravs?! Tell your bird to stop pecking my head like a Cucco!" Link shouted, glaring at Ravio.

Ravio shrugged apologetically. "Sorry buddy, I just think you should be nice in front of our guest."

"Guest? What do you-" Link stopped and finally noticed Zelda, who was looking down at her lap in an attempt to not be noticed. His eyes widened and he mirrored Zelda's position. "Zelda."

Just hearing him call her by name again sent shivers down Zelda's spine. She wasn't used to this anymore. "Link."

Ravio looked confused. "You two know each other?"

"She goes to my school."

"He was my best friend."

It took the two a moment to realize they had said two things at the same time.

"Ah! Okay, you must have been friends before I showed up," Ravio said with a smile. "Link was a lifesaver. Me and Sheerow had no place to go, and he let us stay with him!"

"Ravio, are you making Big Brother all bored again? He knows that story already," Toon said, stepping into the room and sitting next to Zelda.

"You know me well, Toon," Ravio said, putting dinner down on the table and sitting next to Link. "Link, homework off the table."

Link wordlessly put his homework on the floor.

"Big Brother, aren't you happy to see Zellie?" Aryll asked innocently, gazing up at her brother.

Link and Zelda stayed perfectly silent.

"...Nice seeing you again, Zelda."

It took Zelda a moment to register Link's words.

"Same to you, Link," Zelda said, picking at the plate of food in front of her. "So, Toon, is Tetra behaving herself at school?" She asked, looking at the young boy.

"Oh! Toony talks about Tetra _alllll_ the time!" Aryll said happily, clearly enjoying the blush that rose on Toon's face.

"I-I do not!"

"Yes you do! He always has something to say about Tetra-"

"Stop it, Aryll! I don't want Tetra hearing that!"

Zelda gave Toon a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Toon, it's a secret to everybody."

Toon sighed in relief. "Thank you, Miss Zelda."

Link sat up quickly, startling Zelda. He seemed to be done with his food, as he wordlessly put on his boots and hat and walked outside.

"Uh, Link-" Ravio stopped talking, realizing that Link had already left. He sighed. "Zelda, I hate bothering you like this, but can you go get him?"

Zelda grimaced, but nodded her head. Toon straighten himself and bolted towards his room.

"One second, Miss Zelda!"

Zelda stayed frozen in place. Soon, Toon came running down the hallway again, this time holding a blue fairy plush.

"This is Navi. I want you to have her. Link already has Proxi, so I wanna give Navi to you! Ravio said I needed to get rid of two fairies to get Leaf and Neri, so here you go!"

Zelda couldn't help but smile at Toon's enthusiasm and gently took the fairy from his hands. "Thank you, Toon. She's very pretty."

Toon smiled even wider. "Navi's the smartest fairy I have. She talks a lot, though!"

"Toon, your fairies don't talk. Gulley's the only one who talks!" Aryll said, pouting at her brother. That little comment set the two off again, causing Ravio to sigh and let Sheerow rest on his finger.

"I really have to break those two up, Link should be somewhere around the Sacred Grove in the woods. It's where he usually goes to think. Are you sure this isn't a bother to you?"

"No, no, it's no problem at all," Zelda said quickly. Without waiting for a response, she pulled on her coat and stepped outside.

It had stopped raining, which Zelda praised the Gods for. Zelda knew the path to the Sacred Grove well, not that she really needed to. Already from there, she could hear the faint sounds of an instrument playing a happy melody. Following the sound, she found Link, playing an ocarina near a large stone entryway.

Zelda couldn't help but smile when she saw the ocarina. "You kept it?" Zelda asked, stepping out of the shadows. Link opened his eyes, which had been previously closed in concentration, and gazed at Zelda for a moment before pulling the ocarina away from his lips.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

The ocarina, which had previously belonged to Zelda, had come from Zelda's absent mother. It was the only gift she had received from her mother. All her siblings had received an instrument of some kind. Zelda got an ocarina, Sheik got a harp, Hilda got a miniature piano and Tetra got a flute.

One particularly bad day at school, Zelda had given Link the ocarina to cheer him up, claiming it was magic.

"Are Groose and Mido giving you trouble again or something?" Zelda asked, sitting down onto the cool grass next to Link. She didn't really notice the remnants of rain soaking into her coat, though.

"No, I just like playing it sometimes," Link said, looking up at the sky.

"That was...Saria's Song, right?" Zelda thought aloud. The two had named that song after the myths of the race of children who never grew up. They had thought that the main girl from the myth would like a happy song.

"Yeah. I'm surprised you still remember it," Link answered, looking at Zelda.

She suddenly felt very self conscious about how she looked.

"Perhaps you played the Song of Storms earlier, and that's why it rained."

"Doubt it."

The two stayed quiet for a minute.

"So...how've you been?" Zelda asked. She internally cursed Sonic for having his slang rub off on her.

"Good," Link said. "...I'm...sorry about Sheik. She was an awesome big sister for you."

Zelda had to fight back tears for a moment. "Well, she isn't dead. Just missing."

"Like Mids?" Link asked.

Zelda gulped. He was breaking one of her unspoken rules: don't ever talk about Midna.

"Yeah. Like Mids," she finally replied.

An incredibly awkward silence occurred after that.

"Hey," Link said, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry I started ignoring you after that happened. I was dumb and...well..." Link paused for a moment, ruffling his hair sheepishly. "I kind of blamed you for it. I thought that, if hadn't suggested for us to go to the playground after, then maybe..."

Zelda knew what he was going to say. "It's okay. I get it," she quickly said.

"So...are we friends again?" Link asked hopefully.

Zelda did something she didn't do often. She put on a mischievous smile. "Perhaps. If you remember my lullaby, then maybe."

Link smiled gratefully. Zelda, for some strange reason, almost felt her heart melt gazing at it.

"I never forgot."

The two of them spent what seemed to be an eternity, just sitting there, Zelda singing, Link playing the ocarina. Zelda felt so nostalgic for some reason, as if they had done this very thing many times before.

After a bit, the two ended their little duet. Link stood up and comically kneeled in front of her. "Shall I escort you home, Princess?"

Zelda let out a short laugh. "Certainly, fair Knight."

The two walked all the way back to Zelda's home, filling each other in on things they had missed while they were avoiding each other. As Zelda expected, Hilda was waiting in front of the door, scowling.

"You're late," she said flatly.

"I know," Zelda replied. She turned to Link and waved goodbye. Hilda curiously peered over her twin's shoulder and spotted Link.

"Is that Ordona?" Hilda asked.

Zelda nodded, but Hilda almost immediately crossed her arms.

"Hmph. I do not see why he still wears that idiotic hat of his," she said in a monotone voice, turning around and walking back inside.

"_It's because that's one of his only keepsakes from his parents_," Zelda thought, trying to suppress the urge to yell that at Hilda.

After being reprimanded by Impa, Zelda took off her coat, went to her room, placed Navi carefully on one of her bookshelves and collapsed into bed.

She was so tired, in fact, that she didn't even notice the faint glow coming from the back of her right hand...

Meanwhile, a long way away from Zelda's home in Smashville, what people would later assume was a bizarre eclipse was taking place. The many inhabitants of Sub-Emiss, however, never had noticed the robed figure who fell through the small rift. Adjusting their mask, the cloaked figure caught their bearings and gazed around at the sight before them.

"Do not fear, Your Grace," said he figure to themselves. The figure pulled out what looked like a sketch of a happy family and looked at for a moment. "I will get your first picks out safely...and then retrieve the people closest to myself."

And, done with their monologue, the figure dashed off into the night, setting off all the events to come.


	3. An Almost Normal Day

**Another quick note! If you have any questions about this story, feel free to PM me whenever you like, and I'll try to answer without giving away too much.**

An Almost Normal Day

_It was another fine morning. Zelda was standing in the garden, as she always seemed to do ever since the Invasion ended. Reaching her gloved hand towards one of the delicate flowers, she couldn't help but smile when she saw a familiar glow coming from the back of her hand._

_"You are aware that you have no obligations to me, Hero. There is no need for you to come here every day," she said, keeping her back to him._

_"I am well aware of that, Princess. I simply enjoy our time together," she heard him reply._

_"Surely you would enjoy more time in your hometown of Ordon? T'is such a fine day, you should be spending it among family, not a woman you just met mere months ago," Zelda said. Against her will, she started thinking of that horrible time again. But, as her tears began to fall, she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist comfortingly. She turned her face to look at him the best she could._

_"We mustn't. Someone may lay witness to such a scandal," she said, regretting her choice of words immediately._

_He scoffed. "Do you truly believe I care of the opinions of other nobles? You can always trust me, Zelda."_

_She felt the small amount of will she had left crumble. She broke into sobs, nestling herself securely into his arms._

_"T'is days such as this that I miss her most, Hero," she said, in between sobs and gasps for breath._

_"I do to, Zelda. More than I will ever show," he said, smiling slightly. "But just be aware that I will always be here for you. No matter what."_

_Zelda finally managed a smile and looked into his eyes. "Do not make promises you cannot keep, Sir Hero. Nobody can stay with someone for eternity."_

_He laughed, Zelda noting how joyful it sounded. It pleased her greatly. "Oh, Zelda. I will try my best," he said, hugging her tightly._

_"Someone may see, Hero," Zelda chided, but hugged back regardless._

_"After all this time, Zelda," he said, looking into her eyes once they separated, "you still will not call me Link?"_

Zelda woke up to the buzz of her alarm clock, the events of the previous night still fresh in her mind. "_What a strange dream_," she thought. "_But that makes sense. Dreams don't really mean much when compared to reality_."

Zelda brushed her hair, took a quick shower and threw on the first two things she grabbed in her closet, which could technically be a room of it's own.

"Zellie, Impa wants you to hurry up!" Tetra yelled from downstairs. Zelda put everything she needed into her backpack and dashed past Tetra. "Woah! When I said hurry up, I didn't mean that fast!"

"Sorry Tet, I'm just," Zelda paused, searching for the right words, "really excited for today!"

Tetra gave her sister an incredibly sly smile. "What, you find a boyfriend last night?" Tetra asked, crossing her arms. After a few tense and awkward seconds, Tetra laughed. "I'm just messin' with ya! I already grabbed you breakfast, so let's go!"

After shouting goodbye to Hilda, who was ignoring them as usual, the two sisters were off.

Tetra stopped a few blocks away from Smashing Young and dug in her backpack for something.

Zelda simply stared at her. "Uh, Tet? What are you looking for?"

"Just...Aha! Here it is!" Tetra triumphantly held a telescope above her head. Zelda couldn't help but smile at the faux overjoyed look her sister had on. "Airy let me borrow her telescope! You know Aryll, right?"

Zelda nodded. "Yes, she had quite a bit to say last night about you and Toon."

Tetra's face lit up. "Really?! Did Toon mention me?!" Tetra seemed to realize that she said that aloud a few seconds too late as her face immediately adopted a more calm expression. "I mean, it'd be cool if he did, y'know?"

"Hm, no, it sounds more like my little sister has a crush," Zelda said, crossing her arms and looking all too pleased with herself.

Judging by the large blush that then showed up on Tetra's face, Zelda was right.

"W-what?! No way! I-I do _not_ have a crush on Toon Ordona!"

The two girls continued their trek and, after a few more minutes, they finally arrived at SY. A young raccoon girl ran up to Tetra as soon as she entered the school grounds and saluted her. "G'day, Co-captain Tetra!" The girl said, beaming energetically. Judging by her simple dress and slightly accented voice, Zelda assumed that she was from somewhere in the Southern Waker Isles.

"Good morning, Co-captain Marine!" Tetra replied, saluting the girl (Marine, apparently) right back.

"Come on, sheila! We've got enemy pirates tryin' ta board our ship!" Marine yelled, running off in the direction of the playground near the school.

"Oh no! HEY! LISTEN! GET OFFA OUR SHIP!" Tetra yelled, running after Marine. She stopped for a second, then turned back and waved to her sister. "Bye, Zellie! What the-LOOK! NO CLIMBING OUR MAST, YA HEAR!"

"Yeesh, Tails wasn't kidding when he said loud, huh?"

Zelda let out a small shriek of surprise, until she recognized the voice who just spoke to be Sonic. He was all ready for school, just like she was, but Samus and Pit weren't at his side like usual.

"Damn it, Sonic! You scared me!" Zelda said, rubbing her arms. "Where're Samus and Pit?"

Sonic shrugged and waved goodbye to his brother. "Dunno. Probably got up before us. Hey, Princess?" Sonic tried his best at mimicking Toon's puppy dog eyes from the previous night and got down on his knees. "Is it okay if we walk with the new girl today?"

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Why? Does the infamous Sonic 'Too-cool-for-love' Chaos have a crush?"

Sonic's jaw dropped and he began to sputter incomprehensible things. Zelda could barely understand him until he shook his head back and forth repeatedly. "Come on, Zelda! What, are you love crazy all of a sudden?! First your sister and Toon Ordona, now me and the new girl?!"

Zelda glared defiantly at him for a moment before she fully took in his words. "Wait. How did you-" Zelda stopped talking when he pointedly gestured towards his ears.

"Look, can we walk with her or not?" Sonic asked, pouting like a five year old.

Zelda peered over Sonic's head, trying to find something to distract herself. Thankfully, she spotted Toon, Aryll and Link a little ways closer to the school building. The former two had just noticed her as well, and were now waving energetically at her.

"Fine, _if_ we walk with Link as well," she finally replied.

Sonic looked surprised, and then glanced behind him to look at the teen in question. "Him? Uh, Princess, no offence, but you've been dissing that guy since me and the other two met you. Why the sudden change of heart?"

To be honest with herself, Zelda had no idea. Maybe it was due to the previous night, maybe due to her dream. Whatever the reason, she felt she could trust Link again. It was like in the legends of the Hero in Green, where the Hero could be revived when on the brink of death by a fairy.

But that was blasphemy, of course. Fairies were creatures of myth, and they absolutely did not exist in Sub-Emiss, or Smashville, at any point in time.

"Hello? EARTH TO ZELDA? CAN YOU READ ME?" Sonic said into her ear, careful not to speak very loudly.

"Look, let's just compromise. You walk with Link, I'll walk with the new girl?" Zelda proposed, looking at Sonic intently. He muttered something she couldn't pick up, which she took as a sound of agreement. "Great. See you at school, then."

Childishly sticking out his tongue, Sonic ran over to Link and reluctantly walked alongside him. Zelda looked for the new girl around the area, eventually spotting her a distance away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Zelda yelled, running towards her. The girl looked up, surprised. "Blaze, right? You mind if I walk with you today?"

Blaze shrugged. Zelda took that as a sign of approval.

After a few minutes of silence, Blaze finally said something. "I assume you're just walking with me because your friend won't?"

Zelda blinked, not realizing at first that it was Blaze who spoke. "Oh, uh, no. Sonic was just being a moron, as usual. He'll get over it by the time we get to school," she replied.

"He wasn't much help yesterday," Blaze muttered, keeping her gaze on the ground below her. "My brother and I didn't even have enough time to go to any of our classes. Not that we had the same ones."

"Yeah, SA tends to keep siblings as far apart as possible. And Sonic tends to get a bit distracted at times," said Zelda, thinking of how he had gotten distracted by a butterfly just a few days ago.

Blaze raised an eyebrow. "A bit?"

"Okay-he gets distracted _a lot_," Zelda said with a laugh. "He didn't say anything about the teachers? Or classes?"

Blaze nodded. "I would...erm, appreciate it if you helped me."

Zelda stayed quiet for a minute. Blaze reminded her of herself after the Incident, and because of that she promised herself she would help Blaze the best she could.

"Sure thing. What's your schedule?"

Blaze handed Zelda her schedule. Zelda attempted to memorize it and compare it with her friends' best she could.

"Alright, let's see...Math with Pit, English with Samus and Sonic, Mythology with me and Sonic, lunch with all of us, History with Samus, Gym with Sonic, Pit and Samus, Home Economics with me and then Music with all of us," Zelda gave Blaze the best smile she could after finishing her assessment. "Looks like you lucked out."

"So, any horrible teachers I need to worry about?" Blaze asked, finally looking up from the pavement. Zelda noted her bright gold eyes and responded.

"Not really, no. Well, you could worry about one or two of them," she began, "Math is with Ms. Rosalina Cosmos, and even though she's a real astronomy freak, she tries her best. Mythology is with Ms. Palutena Icarus, my friend Pit's mom. Mythology was never one of my favourites, though. History is with Mr. Mario Toadstool, who is married to the Home Ec teacher, Mrs. Peach Toadstool. Those two have to be everyone's favourite teachers, considering Peach is pretty much everybody's second mom. Mrs. Carrie Fit is, as her name implies, a fitness nut, but still isn't as bad as she might sound," Zelda had to catch her breath after that massive dump of information. After doing so, she continued. "Then there's the Science teacher and the librarian. Science is taught by Mr. Bowser Koopa, a real nut. His kids are complete bullies in Smashing Young, and he had a disturbing infatuation with Mrs. Toadstool. In fact, the day after Peach and Mario tied the knot, he came to SA practically bawling!" Zelda stopped her chatter once more, thinking of the librarian. "Our librarian used to be Mr. Snake Gear, who, honestly, wasn't very good at his job. He was also a complete pervert towards my friend Samus, which makes him a bad person in my book. I think he got fired recently, though. So I'm kind of in the twilight about that situation."

"What about Music and English?" Blaze asked, gazing up curiously at Zelda's face. "You didn't mention them yet."

Zelda let out a sigh, then continued. "Yeah, that's because the English teacher is a complete tyrant. Mr. Ganondorf Dragmire has it out completely for me and another student in the school, and everyone knows it," Zelda strategically avoided mentioning Link by name, still not used to being friendly with him yet. "As for Music...I'm not really sure. It used to be with Ms. Jiggly Puff, but she got fired recently for literally putting students to sleep with her singing. Or, at least that's the story they gave us," Zelda paused, lowering her voice to a whisper. "According to the Gossip Stone, Ms. Puff was dating one of the students. I'm not sure how reliable that is, though," Zelda stopped herself from rambling any further and cleared her throat. "Anyways, back on topic, her replacement is supposed to arrive today, but nobody knows who it'll be."

"Hm. Alright," Blaze muttered, "I think I've got it now."

Zelda was pretty sure that Blaze tuned her out at some point, but she decided not to let that bother herself. She would have done the exact same thing.

After a bit more idle chitchat between her and Blaze, Zelda spotted Samus standing a little ways away, talking to someone.

"And that's Samus, just to let you know," Zelda said, pointing her out to Blaze. Zelda would have said more, but stopped when she heard what Samus was saying.

"...come on, you know I can't understand a single thing you say. Just go back to the apartment, okay? I'll be home soon, take the back entrance and don't let yourself be seen," Samus was saying.

Zelda decided to make herself known and yelled out. "Hey! Samus, over here!"

Samus jumped and frantically looked around before spotting Zelda. Samus smiled, waving at her and jogged over to her and Blaze.

"How's it goin', girlie? Oh, and you're Blaze, right?"

Blaze shyly nodded, clearly taken aback by Samus's loud personality.

"Where's the rat and Angelface?" Samus asked, looking around for Pit and Sonic.

"Sonic's walking with Link, no idea where Pit is," Zelda replied, instantly regretting mentioning Link by name.

Samus raised an eyebrow. "Uh, Link? As in Link Ordona? As in the guy you've been bitching about since we met?"

"Who's Link Ordona?" Blaze asked, finally speaking up.

The three girls walked in silence for a bit until Zelda finally responded. "Link Ordona used to be my best friend. After the Incident, we tended to avoid each other," Zelda glared at Samus before finishing, "and I will explain why I'm being nice to him again at lunch, Samus."

Samus grunted, shrugging her backpack back onto her shoulders.

Once they arrived at school, things seemed to go by in a blur for Zelda. She barely even registered when Mr. Dragmire gave her a lecture on responding to questions asked to her.

Finally arriving at Mythology class, she gave Sonic a weak smile. Sonic gave her a huge, goofy grin in reply before she sat down in her seat. Zelda also gave a small smile to Blaze when she came in and sat down next to her.

Zelda couldn't help but note everyone who had arrived that day. "_Alright, Blaze to my right, Sonic behind me, Marth Lowell to my left, Kirby Popstar in front of me. Ike Greil is late, __**again**__, Ivy Kanto talking to Red Pallet, Pika Electro keeping to herself, wouldn't blame her after all those rumours from the Gossip Stone, Link...doing what Link does, and finally, Fox McCloud arguing with Falco Lombardi. Another normal day_," she thought.

"Ahem, hello class! I hate to interrupt your socializing, but it's time to begin!" Palutena shouted, causing everyone to go to their seats. Just before they started, in ran Ike, breathless as usual. "Late again, Mister Greil?"

"Sorry, Ms. Icarus. Mrs. Fit kept us in for longer than usual," Ike said, dramatically collapsing into his seat.

"Yes, she seems to always keep you in longer. Except that Mister Lowell has the same Gym period as you and yet he always arrives on time," Palutena pointed out. Marth just gave Ike an extremely smug look. "Alright! Now, first things first, I'm sure that most of you have already heard this, but I'd like to welcome Miss Sol to our school and class today."

Blaze sunk down in her seat, giving a small wave to Palutena.

"Since I'm positive Mr. Dragmire has already given her a hard time, we're just going to move on in the lesson. Now then, today we learn about light and dark entities! Can anyone give me an example of a light entity?" Palutena stopped for a minute and glanced around the classroom for any students not paying attention. "Miss Electro?"

Pika looked up from her desk, startled. "Um...Arceus?" Pika said, phrasing it as more of a question than an answer.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Electro. The Pokémon Arceus was described as the creator of the fictional Pokémon world and is a high entity of light in Pokémon fables. Along with these other 'Legendaries', Arceus was told to be the equivalent of our Gods of today. Anyone else?" Palutena once again gazed around the room. Zelda couldn't help but squirm in her seat when Palutena started giving Sonic a death glare. "Ah, Mister Chaos. Since you seem to be so attentive to this lesson, can you give me an example of a light entity and it's respective dark counterpart?"

Everyone turned to stare at Sonic, who was smiling confidently. "Light and Dark Gaia," he said, throwing Palutena off her stride a bit.

Palutena cleared her throat. "Yes, Light and Dark Gaia. Both were gods in the land of the Blue Hero, and, impressively, Dark Gaia was defeated by the Blue Hero himself. Before that happened though, Dark Gaia managed to put a bit of it's power within the Blue Hero, transforming him into a beast every night up until it's defeat. But, Dark Gaia's power still remained dormant in the Blue Hero, potentially awakening whenever he came in contact with too much dark energy. Light Gaia, on the other hand, had forgotten his true identity during this incident. The Blue Hero, being his kind and helpful self, aided him for that entire journey, not caring about his beastly transformation and showing that he was truly selfless," Palutena said, a serene smile on her face. "Miss Sol, can you give another example of a dark entity in the land of the Blue Hero?"

Blaze remained silent for a moment. "Iblis and Solaris," she finally muttered.

"More than one, thank you, Miss Sol. Iblis and Solaris were two malevolent sun gods from an alternate future of the land of the Blue Hero. Solaris was defeated by the Blue Hero after a long battle. But Iblis found a host in the form of the Fire Princess, causing her to occasionally lose control of her pyrokinetic powers and grow to fear her powers. However, after meeting the Blue Hero, this fear started to disappear, yet it didn't fade completely. Now, Miss Nohansen, one more example of light and dark entities?"

Zelda had to stop and think for a moment. "The...Goddesses of the Triforce and Demise?" Zelda said at last.

Palutena smiled. "Perfect answer, Miss Nohansen. The Goddesses of the Triforce, also known as Din, Nayru and Farore, were highly worshipped in the land of the Hero in Green. Din was said to forge the land with her fires, Nayru to shape the laws and landscapes, and Farore to create emotions and residents of the land. These three goddesses are still worshipped today by those of Hyrulian descent, such as Hylians, Zoras, Gorons, Twili, Gerudoes and the Sheikah. The Goddesses also created the Triforce, a common symbol of the land of the Hero in Green. The Triforce was a pyramid formed of three triangles, each one representing one of the three goddesses. The Triforce was split into three different pieces and was continuously given to three people in the land. The Triforce of Power was given to the King of Darkness, the reincarnation of Demise. The Triforce of Wisdom was given to the Princess, who has been said to be the reincarnation of the Goddess of Time. And finally, the Triforce of Courage was given to the Hero in Green himself. No one is sure why him, but there have been some theories stating that he was the reincarnation of the Goddess of Time's lover, who was a mortal war hero in the early days of the land. The Teiforce always made itself known by appearing on the back of their Chosen's hand, always appearing in that one spot," Palutena stopped talking and glanced at the clock, seeing they were almost out of time. "Now, for your assignment!"

Everyone in class groaned, Zelda included.

"Oh, don't give me that. I _have_ to give you guys homework, it's part of the job! Anyway, your assignment is to create something with a partner that revolves around a light or dark entity. It's your choice in which one you'll do, but _I_ pick the partners. Mainly because I can, since that's one of the perks of this job!" Palutena said in a singsong tone. "Firstly, Mister McCloud with Mister Lombardi. Miss Electro with Mister Popstar. Mister Lowell with Mister Greil. Miss Kanto with Mister Pallet. Miss Nohansen with Mister Ordona, and last of all, Mister Chaos with Miss Sol," Palutena finished just as the bell rang. "You'll get time to work on your project in class, but for now, I give you all your freedom!"

Everyone stood up, Zelda grabbing her things from her desk and walking over to Link.

"So...were you thinking of something for the project?" Link brought up casually.

Zelda looked at him. "Hm...well, I was kind of curious about that 'Goddess of Time' Palutena mentioned. How about we do it on her and that war hero?"

"Sounds good to me," said Link, standing up and walking towards the door. Zelda followed him. "You know, your friend pretty much acted like a dad meeting his daughters boyfriend this morning."

Zelda let out a long sigh. "I suppose that's putting it gently?"

"Uh, yeah. He outright asked me 'Since when have you proven to not be a dick towards Zelda'."

Zelda couldn't help but face palm at that. "I'll talk to him later."

"So, Zelda," Link started, looking at her, "you want to eat lunch together?"

Zelda smiled at his offer. He clearly was trying to get their friendship back together. "Sorry, I was going to eat with Blaze and the others today. Does tomorrow work?"

Link nodded. "See you tomorrow, then."

"Bye," she said, heading outside with her lunch.

As usual, Samus, Pit and Sonic were sitting near the Great Deku Tree, waiting for her. But this time, Blaze was sitting nearby, casually chatting with Pit.

Zelda couldn't help but dread this upcoming conversation. Mainly because, for the first time in forever, she would possibly have to retell the events of the Incident.

And that filled her with so much dread, her face paled at the very thought.


	4. Everybody Has Scars

Everybody Has Scars

"Glad to see you aren't late today, Princess!" Sonic greeted cheerfully. As Zelda had expected, he seemed to be completely over their little squabble from the morning.

"Of course she isn't late, moron. You both just came from the same class!" Samus said, rolling her eyes.

"Both of you, quit it. Headache, remember?" Pit said, pointing towards his forehead and letting out a long sigh.

"Oh, so sorry, baby. Want me to kiss it better?" Samus asked, a coy grin on her face.

Pit didn't say a word. He simply flicked Samus's own forehead, causing her to wince and rub it soothingly.

"A simple 'no' would've worked fine there, Angelface."

"Are you always like this?" Blaze asked, looking to Sonic.

He smiled. "On good days."

Blaze shuddered. "Hate to see what the bad ones are like."

So, Zelda," Samus started, leaning in closely and completely invading Zelda's personal space, "I believe you owe me an explanation. So explain away, girlie."

Zelda took a deep breath, then told her friends about the previous night. She left out a small detail, though. She'd made a mental note earlier to not mention how she felt so flustered around him; she still didn't understand why herself.

"...Well, damn. That sounds like something out of Peach's shitty romance novels," Samus commented with her usual grace.

"Does explain why you were acting all weird this morning, though," Sonic said with a goofy grin. "Still doesn't mean I like the guy, though. Pretty sure Paulie caught you staring at him or something in class, and assumed you had a crush on him. And then paired you two up just to make you miserable."

Blaze tilted her head to one side, her confusion evident. "Why? Ms. Icarus seemed so kind."

Samus let out a sharp laugh, causing Pit to wince and clutch his forehead. "That's a real riot! She's only nice to students who don't act up! I mean, no offence, Pit, but your mother is a real dictator! Once she caught me yawning in class and made me write a full report on the Mushroom Princess. And she _knows_ I hate that prissy damsel in distress!"

"Uh, guys?" Pit said, trying to speak up. Zelda quickly saw what Pit was trying to point out, her eyes widening.

"Tell me about it! She tried to embarrass me today, but I sure showed her! The Blue Hero is one of _my_ heroes, I sure shut her up after I answered!" Sonic said, fist pumping with enthusiasm.

"Ahem, Sonic?" Zelda tried to interject.

"That's what she gets for messing with me!"

"Oh, yes, _do_ go on, Mister Chaos."

Sonic smile turned into an expression of sheer dread and disbelief. Palutena Icarus stood right behind him, clutching a paper bag between her crossed arms.

"A-ah, hi, Palutena. T-that's funny, I was talking about Mrs. Fit and was about to say good of a teacher you are compared to her!" Sonic stammered, looking like a Sawsbuck caught in the headlights of a car.

Palutena didn't falter. She stared right back at him. "Mm-hm. I just came here to give Pit his lunch," she said, her frown turning into a cheerful grin."Here you go, sweetie."

Pit beamed and grabbed the paper bag from Palutena's arms. "Thanks, Mom!"

Palutena turned her frown back on and focused on Sonic again. "Now, I'm going to go back to the teachers lounge and speak with Mrs. Fit about this..._glowing approval_ you have of her teaching methods. And, since the Blue Hero is one of _your_ heroes, I expect a five page essay on his adventures and relations with other Heroes of Myth by Monday."

Palutena stalked away from them, leaving Sonic with his mouth agape. After a few moments, Sonic seemed to snap out of his daze.

"AW, COME ON!" He yelled out, only to have Palutena turn around again and flash him a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Make it ten," she shouted, then went back inside of the building.

"...So you're _completely sure_ she's _not_ a ninja?" Samus innocently asked, facing Pit again.

Pit shrugged. "Far as I know," he muttered in between bites of his apple.

Blaze seemed to be just as shocked as Sonic, then looked at him after a moment. "I take it back. She's a jerk."

Zelda was pleased. So far, nobody had brought up the Incident at all-

"So, Zelda, what was Samus talking about when she mentioned an incident?"

-she spoke too soon. Zelda sighed.

"Just...okay. If I tell it again today, everyone here reveals their own inner demons afterward, okay?" Zelda asked.

All of her friends nodded, Pit making the universal signal for 'go on' with his hands.

Without waiting another moment, Zelda began recounting that horrible day.

"A while ago, during grade school, I used to be friends with two other people, Link Ordona and Midna Shayde. We were near inseparable, the three of us. We used to say that, through thick and thin, we'd be together. Truthfully, Midna was the only reason we became friends. She always knew what to say, always lent a helping hand...

One day, Link had gotten all roughed up due to fighting with the two resident bullies, Groose and Mido. Trying to stay optimistic, I suggested that we all go to the park. I had some Gold on me that day, so I bought Link whatever he wanted in the shops before we had arrived.

Once we had arrived, since she was the toughest out of all three of us, Midna offered to scour the park for Groose or Mido. She wanted to make sure it was safe for Link there, so I stayed with Link while she went off to search. But only a few minutes later, we both heard her scream.

We shot up and ran in her direction, but didn't see her anywhere. We knew what that meant. We weren't stupid. Midna had been kidnapped from right under our noses.

Link and I had run towards the police station after that, ready to say our friend had been kidnapped. I already had a feeling they'd never find her, though. The kidnappings had been going on for a long time before that, the police still hadn't found any leads at all on where they had gone. That day only got worse by stepping into the station.

As soon as Link said his last name was Ordona, the officer led him into a questioning room. I saw his little siblings in there too, bawling their eyes out. I found out later why. Link's parents had gotten into a car crash, dying before they even made it to the hospital. They had gone out looking for Link, worried that he hadn't gotten home yet. For an entire year I blamed myself for what happened. '_It was your idea to go there, Midna wouldn't have been kidnapped if you hadn't suggested it, Link's parents would have lived if you had brought him straight home._' I didn't stop blaming myself until I made new friends here. Link utterly ignored me until yesterday. I still have no idea where Midna is to this day, and it's only worse now that my older sister, Sheik, disappeared.

And that's my tale," Zelda finished, finally able to catch her breath.

Everyone stayed silent for a minute.

"I...I'm so sorry, Zelda. I didn't know," Blaze finally said. "To be frank, my birth parents died in a fire."

Zelda blinked. "_Well, that was abrupt,_" she thought.

"I have no idea how I survived myself, and I consider myself pretty lucky to have been adopted at all," muttered Blaze, looking sadly at the ground.

"My parents died from the Space Pirates, but you already knew that," muttered Samus, gazing darkly at the ground below her.

Pit and Sonic awkwardly looked at each other.

"Does being stalked count as a tragic backstory? 'Cause if it doesn't, I've got nothin'," said Sonic, raising his hands in defence.

"Geez, do only girls get tragic back stories, or something? Seems pretty common, these days. We guys get nothing!" Pit said, comically pouting. It was enough to bring smiles to Samus and Blaze's faces, but Zelda kept a frown on hers.

"Hey. You know what?" Samus asked, looking up at the other four there. "Everybody has scars. Emotional, physical, you get my drift? Some people display 'me with pride, others hide them in fear. Point is, nobody's alone out here. We've all got scars we don't like mentioning."

Pit stared in disbelief at Samus for a minute, then put his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Who are you and what have you done with Aran?" Sonic asked, gazing suspiciously at Samus.

"What? What'd I say?!"

Zelda absentmindedly pulled out her History textbook, choosing to retreat from her memories by reading.

"_Sub-Emiss is a land filled with various cities and countries. New Ylisse, located to the north, is one of the most recently formed countries. To the west lies Venomis, a country known for it's marvellous scenery and technological advancements-"_

"Hey Zelda, you listening?"

"-_eastern region of Green Hill Field, with its bizarre landscape and wide open spaces-"_

"I think she's in Dreamland again. Best to not bother her."

"-_being known famously for it's vast Pokémon population, the United Nation of Saffron to the south is formed of six different regions-"_

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we have no choice. We have, if we're lucky, ten minutes."

"-_lesser countries include Mobotropolis, the Southern Waker Isles, Smashville-"_

Zelda looked up after Sonic tapped her book. "Just studying for History," she stated plainly.

"Don't bother. Mario and Peach aren't in today," Pit said dismissively.

Zelda blinked. "Both of them? Why?"

"I dunno. Something about being sick," Pit said, wincing and clutching his head again.

Zelda was about to ask Pit if he was feeling alright himself, before being interrupted by Samus's rather loud laughter. It took Zelda a moment to notice the Cherriberry she was clutching in her hand.

"What's with the laugh, Aran? Finally figure it's time to upgrade to a FiPhone?" Sonic asked, pulling out his own FiPhone and clutching it protectively.

"No, Fox posted a pic of you passed out at his party last week on Pictogram!" Samus said, showing Sonic the screen of her phone.

Almost immediately, Sonic look of confusion turned to one of rage. "THAT LITTLE SNEAK!" He yelled, jumping to his feet and taking off in search of the accused.

Zelda placed a finger on her chin, making an expression of false confusion. "Funny, I never got a notification for that on _my_ Pictogram account."

Samus kept a triumphant smile on her face. "Mm-hm."

Zelda kept her gaze on Samus, whose eyes were closed in bliss. "I do remember getting a notification on Amiibook for a photo like that from _your_ account, though."

"Mm-hm."

Pit lightly face palmed. "You just want both of you to get detention and annoy Mr. Two, don't you?"

"Mm-hm."

Blaze chuckled. "I think I'm going to like hanging out with you four."

Sure enough, during her second last class, Samus got called to principal's office. Zelda couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at the announcement, causing their half-deaf substitute to grumble for silence. Zelda fought back the urge to scream. Home Ec. without Peach just didn't feel right.

She heard Blaze yawn. Zelda glanced over to find her struggling to keep her eyes open. Clearly she felt the boredom that had settled over the class as well.

"_Just a few more minutes until Music_," Zelda thought, internally thanking the Gods for their mercy.

Zelda once again had to fight down an urge to scream when the bell rang. She practically jumped from her seat, gathered her things and walked out with Blaze.

"Is Home Ec. normally that boring?" Blaze asked, still looking half asleep.

"No. Peach usually makes things fun," Zelda said, spotting Pit up ahead.

Zelda couldn't help but adopt a look of concern when she saw him, once again, holding his head in his hands. Why wasn't he going to Dr. M, the school's resident medical expert?

She shook off her concern and chose to focus on her upcoming class. She entered the room, looking around for the supposed 'new teacher'. Sitting down after setting up her stand, she whispered to Sonic.

"Uh, Sonic? Where's the teacher?"

Sonic looked up from tuning his guitar. "Dunno. But, hey, be honest for a minute," he stole a glance at Pit, who was searching for his drumsticks, "do you really think Pit should be playing the drums today? I'm kinda worried about him."

Zelda shook her head. "Hopefully he'll figure that out himself instead of doing something idiotic."

"E-eep! There's still another class today?!"

Zelda turned her head towards the door, hearing a female voice from behind it. She glanced at Sonic, who nodded. He heard it too.

"Yes. You didn't know that?"

Zelda felt a chill go down her spine. That voice belonged to none other than the principal of SA and multimillionaire, Mr. Tabuu. He always unnerved whoever he met. It remained a mystery to Zelda how Samus could face him on a weekly basis without so much as batting an eyelash.

"Oh, you know. I'm still new here, I don't have a routine of the day yet or anything!" The female voice said.

"Well, I expect you to be acquainted with your schedule by Monday, Miss. I bid you good day," said Mr. Tabuu. Zelda heard him walk away, also picking up the clear words of disapproval the lady then muttered.

Afterwards, a blonde, Hylian woman walked into the room, setting off whispers all throughout the room. She was dressed in a pink dress with a blue gem in the middle, much like Peach's brooch, and had what appeared to be hiking boots on her feet. Her hair was tied with green and pink ribbons, letting her bright blue eyes and pointed ears be noticed even more.

"Gooood evening, class! My name is Ms. Loftian, and I'll be your new Music teacher!" She said, her bright and airy voice silencing the murmurs of students. "To be completely honest, I'm kind of new at this teaching thing."

"No, really?" Zelda muttered. Sonic glanced at her and chuckled.

"But I just want you all to know that I'm one hundred percent happy to be here!" Ms. Loftian said, doing a little jump. She then clapped her hands together, causing Zelda to jump. "So, for today, you guys are getting a free pass on work and get to do whatever you want, as long as you do two things," she said, furrowing her brow in determination. "One! Everyone asks me any question you want about myself or my life. And two! Do something related to music, please. I reeeeeally don't want to get fired on my first day!"

Almost immediately, hands shot up in the air. "Yes, you with the red hair?" Ms. Loftian said, pointing at Roy.

"How old are you?" He asked, earning giggles from some of the class.

Zelda just rolled her eyes. Was this teacher serious?

"Hm, you know, it's funny. I can hardly remember these days. Let's just say twenty seven!" Ms. Loftian said, letting out a melodic laugh. "And your name is?"

"Roy Elibe, at your service."

The students laughed yet again at Roy, this time due to him standing up and formally bowing to Ms. Loftian.

"Yes, you there," Ms. Loftian pointed at a student near Zelda. It took Zelda a moment to realize the student was Sonic.

"Did you always live in Smashville?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, no. I came from the sky."

The entire class stayed quiet for a moment. Was she serious?

"Ha ha, kidding! I lived in the Southern Waker Isles for almost all my life, on an island called Skyloft. I just came here about a week ago. See, it was a joke. It's okay to laugh, you know!" Ms. Loftian said, earning a chuckle or two. "And your name is?"

"Sonic Chaos. I'd say at your service, but Elibe already made that horrible joke," replied Sonic, sticking his tongue out at Roy.

That little session of Q&amp;A went on for a bit, until it was clear that Zelda was the only one who hadn't asked Ms. Loftian a question. "And then there was one. What's your question, Miss...?" Ms. Loftian started, expecting Zelda to reply.

Zelda didn't say a word.

"Ah, sorry Ms. Loftian. My friend here is kind of shy," said Sonic, shooting Zelda a 'you now owe me' look.

"Oh, no problem at all! Can't I at least get your name?" Ms. Loftian asked, attempting to beg.

Zelda didn't falter in her miniature rebellion. She would like Ms. Loftian more and _possibly_ answer if she started acting more professional.

"Uh, it's Zelda Nohansen," said Pit.

Zelda made a mental note to pull on his wing while they waited for Samus and Sonic to get out of detention later.

"Ah, thank you, Mister Icarus! Now, you all can go off and do something music related!" Ms. Loftian yelled.

Zelda got up and walked over to Pit, Sonic following close behind. "So, what are we doing without Samus's help?" She asked, attempting to appear cheerful.

Pit shrunk under her gaze, which was clearly filled with pure malice. "Uh...I dunno."

Sonic, noticing the miniature brawl going off, quickly piped up. "Uh, Blaze can play guitar!"

Zelda and Pit turned to face him, both shooting him looks of confusion.

"What? I asked her in one of our classes. Don't look at me like that."

"Trying to get her number, Sonic?" Pit asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sonic pouted. "Maybe."

"Just...fine. What song?"

"I was thinking that weird one Samus came up with, 'Brinstar'. That, uh, good with you, Pit?" Sonic asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Pit nodded, not noticing Sonic's concern for his wellbeing.

And so, Zelda sat near one of the corners of the classroom, watching as Pit attempted to teach Blaze how to play Samus's part in 'Brinstar'. Sonic, on the other hand, was quietly strumming out his own part, occasionally glancing at Pit and Blaze before returning to his own work. Zelda really wished she had something to do, but she just played keyboard for the few songs they required it for. She thought of playing the ocarina, but remembered she had left her spare at home. She internally cursed her stupidity.

"_Can this get any_-"

"Miss Nohansen, was it?"

"_DAMN IT_!"

Ms. Loftian sat down next to her. "Shouldn't you be playing with your friends over there?"

Zelda, realizing she had no choice, finally spoke to her new teacher. "There's no keyboard for that song."

"Ah," said Ms. Loftian. She stayed silent for a moment.

Zelda was getting fed up. Why wasn't she leaving?!

"I can tell you don't like me, you know."

Zelda had to do a double take. Was she making it that obvious?

"To be honest, I've gotten kind of used to people not liking me. For some, I don't even know why," Ms. Loftian paused for a moment. She gave Zelda a weak smile. "You know, the librarian, a Robin Exalt, said you had a wonderful singing voice," she stopped again, looking at Zelda. "I could use a partner."

Zelda stayed quiet for a moment, taking in the fact that Robin was the new librarian, before smiling herself. "Did Robin _really_ say that, or are you just joking?"

"She really said that. No joke," Ms. Loftian said with a laugh. "So...is it safe to assume that's a yes to my offer?"

Zelda nodded her head, then stood up alongside Ms. Loftian. The two walked towards the centre stage of the music room, where Ms. Loftian had seemingly made a little office for herself. Strangely enough, a blue butterfly sat on top of one of the nearby metronomes, fluttering towards Ms. Loftian as soon as she walked past.

Zelda's attention went from the butterfly to a large white cloth sitting beside Ms. Loftian's bag. "What's that?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Hm?" Ms. Loftian turned and followed Zelda's gaze, picking up the cloth. "Oh, this? It's called a sailcloth. It...belonged to a dear friend of mine," Ms. Loftian's smile faltered for a moment at the mention of her friend. But she quickly plastered another on her face, as if to continue a façade, and bent down near the corner of the large piano on the stage. "I, erm, made it for him during something called a Wing Ceremony. It's pretty much something we did there to celebrate the Gods and such."

Zelda was about to ask her more about her friend, before Ms. Loftian cried out triumphantly and pulled out a harp from behind the piano. She experimentally strummed a few notes, then looked at Zelda. "Did your old teacher ever teach you the Ballad of the Goddess?" Ms. Loftian asked.

Zelda shook her head, singing the scale the prep her voice.

"Huh. It's almost required in Skyloft to know it. Here, I'll teach you." Ms. Loftian began strumming a simple melody on her harp, waiting for a verse before singing. "_Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess, unite earth and sky, and bring light to the land," _she stopped, then singing new lyrics when repeating the melody for a third time. "_Oh youth, show the two whirling sails the way to the Light Tower...and before you a path shall open, and a heavenly song you shall hear."_

Zelda thought she had it memorized after a few times, so she sang alongside Ms. Loftian before singing it by herself.

"You know, it's funny," Ms. Loftian said after they had finished the song. "Everyone who played the Ballad for the Wing Ceremony had to sing it in another language. I don't think you'd appreciate it if I made you do that, right?"

"Yes, I'd prefer if I didn't have to," said Zelda.

"You mind if I teach you one more? Don't worry: it's another easy one!" Ms. Loftian added after noticing the expression of false dread on Zelda's face. "I heard it's known as a love ballad in Eagleland."

"Eagleland? I've never heard of a place with that name," Zelda said, searching her mind for it.

"Well, that's because it's one of the lands of the Heroes of Myth. Ready?" Ms. Loftian asked. After seeing Zelda's nod, she began to play again. "_Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some words and, sweet harmony. Raise your voices, all day long now, love grows strong now, sing a melody of love, oh love."_

However, their brief singing session was halted by the school bell ringing. "Aw! Hey, I'll tell you what, we'll sing it next time, okay?" Asked Ms. Loftian, not waiting for an answer.

"Hey Zel! C'mon, time to go!" Pit called out, frantically gesturing towards her.

After bidding farewell to Ms. Loftian for the day, Pit, Zelda and Blaze all went to the front of the school.

"Should I call Hilda and tell her to pick up Tetris?" Asked Zelda, who looked over at Pit.

"Meh, if you want. It doesn't matter," said Pit.

However, as soon as he said that, Zelda winced and clutched her own head. Blaze gave Zelda the most concerned look she could muster.

"Are you okay?" Blaze asked. Zelda gave her a faint smile and nodded. Truthfully, her head seemed to want to murder her, but she decided not to mention that.

"Look, I'll go pick up Tetris and Tails. I'm sure Blaze want to pick up her siblings too, so you just wait here," said Pit. Zelda was going to argue against this, but before she could, Pit grabbed Blaze's hand and dragged her off, earning a yelp from the startled cat.

And then, Zelda was all alone. She was mildly happy for some time alone, it gave her more time to think about...well, everything. Her first thought went towards Ms. Loftian's 'friend'. Samus had said that everyone had scars, perhaps that was Ms. Loftians. She made a mental note not to bother Ms. Loftian for details.

Her second thought fell to Samus. She had definitely spoken to somebody in the morning, but Zelda didn't see anyone walk away afterward. Not mention she hadn't been able to hear anything at all.

Her gaze on the horizon softened once her thoughts led her to Pit. It seemed that both she and him were getting headaches now. But, the question was, why?

Zelda was driven from her thoughts when she heard her FiPhone let out a beep. Sure enough, when she checked it, she found a text from Samus.

"**Hey girlie. How's everything going out there?**" It read.

Zelda smiled. At least Samus was making an effort to use proper grammar when texting. She began to type back her response.

"**You shouldn't be texting in detention, Sam.**"

"**Yes, mother. I can't help it, this is WAY too boring!**"

"**Who all is in detention today, besides you and Sonic?**" Zelda typed back, after chuckling from Samus's faux anguish.

"**The usual crowd. Me, Chaos, Lombardi, O'Donnel, Blitz, Greil...actually, Electro's here too. Must've been fighting back against those rumours on the Gossip Stone.**"

Zelda frowned. She didn't blame Pika. The school's resident gossip magazine could be rather brutal on occasion. Especially when it came to their latest information. She hadn't seen the article in question, due to her aversion to any kind of gossip, but she had gotten the gist of it from Sonic and Samus. From what she had heard, it wasn't pretty.

"**Do you think she did it?**" Zelda found herself typing. Samus's response came soon after.

"**What, have a thing with Ms. Puff?**"

Zelda was about to type back a snarky response when another message from Samus popped up.

"**Nah. Just 'cause she's les doesn't mean she has no standards, Zel.**"

"**I didn't say that.**"

"**I know. Just thinking about what the Gossip Stone said.**"

"**It actually said she had no standards?**"

"**Yep. Whoever writes that thing deserves to be Shoryuken'ed into space.**"

"**What is this 'Shoryuken' you speak of?**" Zelda asked, legitimately confused.

"**A Street Fighter thing. And you should be thankful I'm not there in person, or I'd Hadoken your ass.**"

"**I repeat: what?**"

"**Wow, we really need to teach you more about video game culture. Tonight we'll start with Corpse Party. Best to traumatize you now instead of later.**"

"**Uh. Should I be concerned?**"

"**Yes. You should be. Oh! No wait, new idea! We'll start with School Days! Best to teach you about Yanderes as soon as possible, after all!**"

Zelda decided not to mention her overwhelming sense of dread at the word 'Yandere'. "**You know, it just occurred to me; why would some kids in this school be named after Pokémon?**" She typed, legitimately curious.

"**Hold up.**"

Samus didn't respond for a few minutes. Zelda was about to give up on a reply when Samus's latest text came in.

"**Just asked Pika why. She says that all of their parents were weird and wanted them to be named after their favourite Pokémon. That help?**"

"**Yes, thank you.**"

"**Oh crap. Mr. Two alert. Gotta go, fast!**" Samus texted, finally seeming to give up on having an actual conversation with a friend who _didn't_ currently want to kill her.

Zelda decided that was the best moment to get some sleep. It was probably for the best; Samus sounded seriously, morbidly excited. And, from experience, that was never a good sign. So, Zelda closed her eyes, and let sleep overtake her.

_"M'lady?" Zelda snapped out of her reverie at the sound of her bodyguard's voice._

_"Oh...yes, Sheik?" She asked, turning to face the elusive Sheikah._

_"I simply wanted you to know that the mischievous ones placed a cockroach in Lady Robin's room," Sheik began, "and that they now attempt to hide in Madam Samus's room."_

_"Have you told Peach?" Zelda asked, not displaying the slightest hint of emotion._

_"No, M'lady. I assumed you would wish to know-"_

_"Go inform her immediately. And leave me be, please. I need time to think."_

_"Of course, M'lady."_

_Zelda watched Sheik walk away, then turned around and gazed out her window once more._

_"He has to come back...he promised...he wouldn't leave me alone for three years without a good reason..." She murmured to herself. She knew that everyone had started calling her 'Ice Queen' behind her back except for Peach. Bless her kind soul._

_She wouldn't lie and say she didn't resent the Hero of Mobius for devising that nickname in the first place. Even the two goddesses of the mansion secretly called her that. They had to. _

_They were of no help. They would not answer her questions as to his whereabouts. All they said was that she had to find out for herself. Pah. Wretched women._

_They all knew. Zelda was sure of that. She was partially aware of her new, reclusive tendencies, which mostly involved her waiting for him. What if he returned to Hyrule while she was gone? What if he thought she had moved on? What if __**he**__ had moved on?_

_No. She would not jump to conclusions. She would do what she had been doing for the past three years._

_She would faithfully await his return._


End file.
